Aquellos días que se fueron
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Uno se fue al espacio, sus compañeros cumplieron trece años y nada volverá a ser lo que fue.


**Aquellos días que se fueron**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **KND pertenece aTom Warburton.

* * *

Abigail se levantó temprano, como lo hacía todos los días que tenía clases. Corrió hasta su armario y tomó las primeras prendas que encontró y se dirigió hasta el baño. Para su mala fortuna, Cris se había adelantado y pasaría un largo rato antes de que ella pudiera tomar una ducha.

Su mirada se posó sobre la gorra que llevaba. Solía usarla todos los días, pero no lograba recordar el motivo. Mentalmente se preguntó si había sido un regalo y si la usaba porque le gustaba. No logró encontrar ninguna explicación, solo la certeza de que debía deshacerse de ella. Era una adolescente y consideraba que usar una gorra como esa la hacía ver infantil.

Golpeó la puerta y apresuró a su hermana. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un grito y un comentario burlón. Abigail no entendía cómo su hermana lo hacía, pero siempre se las arreglaba para ser la primera en el baño sin importar lo temprano que se levantara. En ocasiones como esa sentía que su hermana solo lo hacía para fastidiarla.

—¿Estás segura de que no estás transformándote en un enorme pez?

—La belleza toma su tiempo, la próxima vez, levántate primero.

—¡O puedes esperar a que yo termine de bañarte antes de acaparar el baño, no es como si…!

Los gritos de Abigail fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. En cuanto Cris estuvo fuera se aseguró de entrar. Sabía que debía darse prisa si quería desayunar y no perder el autobús.

Como todos los días, Abigail tuvo que apresurarse a desayunar y correr para poder llegar a tiempo a la parada. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a escuchar sus canciones preferidas. Se dirigió a su salón de clases y saludó a sus amigas.

Estaba en clases de matemática cuando comenzó a fantasear con la idea de escaparse y dejar un muñeco que pudiera cubrirla. En su imaginación ella activaba una palanca que se encargaba de hacer el reemplazo y utilizaba unos túneles para salir del edificio. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por deshacerse de esa idea, la consideraba demasiado absurda.

Se dijo que los adultos podían ser aburridos, pero no sus enemigos y que el solo pensar en conspiraciones era una prueba de lo aburrida que estaba. Trató de expulsar esos pensamientos de su mente y, aunque sus ojos insistían en cerrarse, quiso enfocarse en las palabras de su profesor y en el ejercicio que se encontraba resolviendo en la pizarra.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana le pareció la más hermosa de las melodías. Se apresuró en guardar sus cosas y abandonar su salón cuanto antes. Tal era la prisa que tenía que no se fijó en la persona que pasaba por el pasillo y terminó chocando con ella. Varios peluches terminaron en el suelo.

—Lo siento, no me fijé por dónde iba.

—La culpa es mía, tenía prisa.

Abigail estaba segura de que a ella nunca le habían gustado los simio-arcoíris, pero se sintió nostálgica cuando tomó el peluche de color verde. Se apresuró a recoger los juguetes caídos y se los entregó a su dueña, una joven con rasgos asiáticos.

—¿Por qué llevas esos peluches en esa caja?

Abigail inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta. No debería interesarle si una adolescente llevaba sus juguetes extraños y menos debía saber que esos peluches poseían un gran valor sentimental para la estudiante frente a ella.

—Un proyecto del club de costura, donaremos nuestros juguetes viejos a los niños de la escuela y preescolar. Le deje algunos a mi hermana menor, pero tenía muchos y surgió esa actividad.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Sí, gracias.

Hablar con la joven del club de costura no fue difícil. Ella se presentó como Kuki y todo se sentía tan familiar. No conocía a Kuki y sin embargo se sentía como si hubieran sido amigas por mucho tiempo. Entre más lo pensaba, más extraño le resultaba.

Al salir de clases fue raro para ella que su hermana la buscara. No eran enemigas, pero Abigail dudaba que pudieran considerarse cercanas. Lo que le dijo le pareció aún más extraño.

—Te han dicho que deberías escribir un libro. No lo leería, pero probablemente alguien más lo haga, tienes mucha imaginación.

—Lo que te digo es cierto, tú eras parte de esos Chicos del Barrio y muchas veces nos causaste problemas.

—¿No crees que si hubiera pertenecido a una organización secreta lo recordaría?

—Es porque creciste y cuando te expulsaron, tus recuerdos se perdieron.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —Abigail no quería creer en las palabras de su hermana, pero no podía descartarlas del todo. En más de una ocasión había experimentado la sensación de olvidar algo importante y cada vez que veía a Hoaggie, Wally o a Kuki sentía una especie de añoranza, pese a que estaba segura de no conocerlos —, si éramos enemigas no te conviene que lo haya olvidado.

—Porque somos hermanas y ahora que no perteneces a esa tonta organización podemos trabajar juntas ¿No lo entiendes? Te desecharon como si fuera basura, te quitaron algo muy personal y deben pagar.

—¿Cómo puedes saber tanto?

—Porque hubo un tiempo en el que creí que hacía era lo correcto y estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida por esos mocosos ingratos. Después de mi salida del grupo fui reclutada por los Ninjadolescentes y ellos me mostraron la verdad del mismo modo en que te la mostraré a ti, si es que aceptas. Nos reunimos en la lavandería a las cinco de la tarde, si quieres unirte, solo debes ir.

—¿Por qué en la lavandería?

—Venden buenas bebidas y lo más importante, los niños la evitan. Es el lugar más seguro después de la clínica del dentista, claro si no tomamos en cuenta a los dentistas.

Abigail no fue a la lavandería ese día o al siguiente. Durante toda la semana trató de mantenerse alejada de ese lugar. Si bien lo que su hermana le había dicho podría explicar esa sensación de vacío que la mortificaba le resultaba demasiado fantasioso para ser real y parte de ella rechazaba todo lo relacionado con los Ninjadolescentes, algo que, al igual que la sensación de añoranza, no podía explicar.

Abigail continuó con su rutina. Fue a clases y comenzó a formar lazos. Relacionarse con sus antiguos compañeros del sector V fue tan sencillo que pareció tan natural como respirar. Conversaron en varias ocasiones y aunque no tenían mucho en común, la pasaban bien juntos. Hasta que organizaron una fiesta para celebrar el fin de los exámenes.

Irían por alitas, pero un grupo de niños intervino. Se robaron la comida y los dejaron cubiertos de todo tipo de salsas. Abigail se encontró con su hermana cuando se dirigía al baño para retirarse los restos de comida.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —le preguntó su hermana —. Quieras o no, eres parte de esto. Solo por ser una adolescente ellos te verán como una enemiga y nunca te dejarán tranquila.

—No quiero tomar una decisión estando enojada —fueron las palabras de Abigail antes de entrar al baño. Estaba enojada, pero parte de ella seguía rechazando a los Ninjadolescentes.

—Tienes motivos para estarlo. Ellos también te quitaron tus recuerdos del mismo modo en que se lo han hecho a muchos adolescentes.

Cree no volvió a hablar del tema durante mucho tiempo, pero no se había rendido en sus deseos por reclutar a su hermana. Ocasionalmente lanzaba indirectas acerca de la guerra que existía entre niños y adolescentes, nunca hablaba de sus planes o decía algo que pudiera ser usado en su contra.

Un día decidió hablar de ello con sus antiguos compañeros.

—También he escuchado de los Ninjadolescentes —comentó Hoaggie —, y he escuchado cosas bastante malas como que en una ocasión intentaron enfermar a todos los niños del vecindario con varicela.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Abigail al pensar en lo que su hermana estuvo a punto de lograr. Kuki y Wallabee reaccionaron de forma similar.

—Nunca me uniría a esos tontos —comentó Wallabee —, admito que he tenido algunos problemas con los niños, pero me parece exagerado lo que hacen.

—O quizás deban hacerlo a su manera.

Abigail se volteó al escuchar las palabras de Maurice. No lo había visto llegar y no tenía ni idea de qué tanto había escuchado.

—Sé que estoy rompiendo muchas reglas al hacer esto, pero ustedes eran los mejores y no estoy dispuesto a aceptar que fueron destituidos ¿Estarían dispuestos a ser agentes infiltrados en los Ninjadolescentes?

….

Cuando Uno regresó, sabía que las cosas serían diferentes. Había estado lejos durante un largo tiempo, sería ingenuo creer que todo permanecería del mismo modo, por más que lo deseara. Le advirtieron que, lo que para él habían sido días, en realidad habían sido años en la Tierra, pero nunca creyó que todo fuera tan diferente y menos que sus amigos fueran parte de los Ninjadolescentes.

Los cuatro formaban un solo escuadrón y cuando Uno llegó, estaban en medio de una batalla. Intentó llamarlos por sus números e incluso por sus nombres, pero solo recibió miradas sorprendidas. Fue en ese momento que lo entendió. El tiempo pasó de manera más veloz en la Tierra y sus amigos habían sido destituidos.

Utilizar sus armas en contra de quienes fueron sus compañeros resultó doloroso y por unos instantes se creyó incapaz de poder hacerlo. Solo su deber como miembro de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos lo hicieron continuar. No podía retroceder cuando los adolescentes querían encerrar a todos los niños en sus habitaciones y quitarles su postre.

La batalla terminó cuando los Ninjadolescentes se retiraron. Uno notó que sus antiguos compañeros se detuvieron y por unos instantes creyó que lo habían reconocido. Idea que descartó al recordar el bando al que pertenecía y que ellos habían perdido sus memorias. Mentalmente se dijo que no podía permitir que sus recuerdos interfirieran con su deber.

—Ahora lo entiendes —le dijo su compañero de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos —. Este mundo está corrompido y solo la destrucción total podrá salvarlo.

—Sí, lo entiendo y sé cuál es mi deber.

Uno lo sabía, mas eso no hacía que fuera más sencillo. Quería continuar con el plan del que tanto le hablaron sus superiores de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos, pero parte de él, la que había sido un Chico del Barrio, la que recibía el nombre de Nigel, insistía en que era una mala idea y que, de seguir, solo estaría traicionando sus ideales.


End file.
